Unexpected Love
by HappyMe-O
Summary: It's a new High school year and Double-D is once more excited. Little does he know this is the one year that will change his life. Kevin/Double-D. A high school based fic full of drama, romance, and life problems. Please R&R! KevEdd (Now Betad by l0velyfe -in progress- )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. **

**A/N: I seen this pair on Tumblr and fell in love with the first picture that I saw. Now I am in love with the pairing. So here is my first attempt at this pair. **

**A/N: This is a high school fic; somewhat AU but not really. Please read and review!**

**Thank You, l0velyfe for the proofreading! **

* * *

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One**

**~X~**

It was the last day of summer break before the beginning of a new school year. Eleventh grade was going to be a busy one, Eddward was sure of it. The last few years had been marvelous and a lot had changed since he was a kid. He was still a nerd by status but he had made a few more friends since he was a kid.

Most of his new friends were from school; people he had met in the chess club and the math team, though he had grown a little closer to some of the kids from the cul-de-sac as well. Now and then he would hang out with Nazz and Johnny, and at times when he hung with Nazz, Kevin would join them. This did not mean he had stopped hanging with the other Eds, no, the three of them got together any time they got the chance.

Of course the old scams they'd done as kids had stopped. Eddy had learned what gambling was and started to make his money that way, and Double-D never wanted any part of that. Ed on the other hand didn't seem to care. If he wasn't with Double-D he was with Eddy. Ed didn't change much; he was still a goof and now was on the wrestling team in school. All and all they had their separate things to do. They hung out when they could, but not like when they were kids.

Right now Eddward was sitting on his back porch on the small porch swing, reading. It was one of his favorite pastimes and since he had nothing else to do, he figured it was the best time to start a new book.

"Hey Double-Dweeb!" Kevin shouted from the other side of Eddward's fence. Kevin didn't change over the years either; he was still a jock. Even though the two had hung out together along with Nazz, Kevin had continued to bully Edd. It wasn't like how it used to be, no, Kevin was gentler about it now. It was just a noogie here, a punch there, and of course the usual name-calling, but never anything real mean. Eddward liked to think it more of a friendly banter than anything.

"Greetings Kevin, may I help you with something?" Edd asked, lifting his head from his book.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had a spare wrench. Rolf took mine yesterday and still hasn't given it back," the redhead asked, annoyed.

"Sure, Kevin! Come over and I will retrieve one from the house!" Eddward said, putting a marker in his book. He placed it to the side and went into his home.

Kevin sighed and jumped over the fence. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way over to Edd's porch and stood there to wait.

Eddward didn't take long to retrieve the wrench for Kevin. He was back in five minutes with one in hand. "Here you are Kevin," he said cheerfully.

Kevin looked and took another step onto the porch. "Thanks man," he said and grabbed the tool. "You coming tonight?" he asked.

"To Nazz's barbeque?"

Kevin nodded.

"Yes, I plan on stopping by. I don't think I will stay late though, school starts first thing," Edward said with a smile. He grabbed his book and sat back on his porch-swing.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later," Kevin said and waved a hand. He left Edd's yard and returned to his own.

Edd waved and returned his attention back to reading. He was looking forward to the cook-out that night. It was one of those rare moments when everyone from the cul-de-sac got together; which was something rare these days.

~**X**~

Later that night Edd had joined Nazz and the others at her house. He was one of the first to arrive as she had asked for his help. Kevin was next and once again he was asked to cook the food. It took some pursuing by Nazz, who continued to say he was the best for the job and knew how to do it right. Edward had pointed out that he was the only one to ever grill the food.

"Next time you have to do it Nazz!" Kevin said, a grin growing on his face.

"But I'm not that great at it dude! What about you Double-D? Can you grill?" Nazz asked and looked at Edward.

Edd stopped what he was doing and smiled. "Well, I know how to cook, but I can't say I have ever done it over a grill before. Usually Father does it at our home."

"You should try man, and give me a break for once," Kevin said as he flipped a few burgers. He stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It gets too hot sometimes!"

Nazz laughed at him. "Better you then me! But I don't care. If Double-D wants to give it roll, he can. If you're good at it you both can do it at the next barbeque I have."

Kevin smiled at her. "When will that be Nazz?"

"I don't know dude. We'll have to see."

"Perhaps the first day of spring will be a nice time?" Edd piped in.

"Oh hey, good idea!" Nazz said and swung an arm around Eddward's shoulder. "We can have one on our Spring break. That's a while yet, but it'll be sooner than waiting for the summer!"

Edd smiled and scratched his cheek. "Well, you know, it was just a thought. We could always try one before it gets too cold out, too. Though I don't think everyone will make it. Once school starts most of us will be busy with activates and homework," he rambled.

"Yeah, we get it, Dork," Kevin said waving him off. "I won't mind having another cook out, as long as I'm not the only one who is standing outside to cook it. I mean, if we have one when fall starts I'll freeze my balls off!" Kevin laughed.

"Kevin!" Nazz hit the jock in the arm. "Don't talk like that!"

Edd was red in the face and he turned away from the two and began to put out the cups and plates for the guest. "Yes Kevin, that is very inappropriate in front of a lady. Please excuse him Nazz."

Nazz chuckled. "Thanks Double-D."

"Whatever," Kevin said and he proceeded to add some cheese to the burgers. "I'm serious though, I don't want to tend to the grill all night."

"I'll help, Kevin. It can't be too hard," Eddward said with a smile. "Just show me what to do when you want to trade!"

"Cool," Kevin said and again he wiped more sweat from his face.

~**X**~

A few hours passed and Kevin was still cooking. One thing that had grown over the years was the appetites of the boys. "Hey Nazz, I'm going to need more paddies!" he called out to his good friend.

"Sure Kev!" the teen girl shouted and disappeared into her house.

"Do you need some help Kevin?" Double-D asked while throwing away some garbage.

"Actually, think you can take over for a bit? I want to try and eat something before it's all gone," Kevin said, removing his baseball cap and wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Sure Kevin! I certainly may try. What do you need me to do?" Eddward asked as he wiped anti-bacteria soap on his hands.

"Yeah, just keep flipping the burgers until their done and toss some hotdogs on the grill and you should be all right," Kevin explained as he put together a cheeseburger for himself.

"Sure thing Kevin, leave it to me!"

"Don't get too excited, Dork," Kevin laughed and tossed him the spatula and walked away.

Double-D caught the spatula quickly and sighed, glad he didn't drop it. Shaking his head, Eddward went right to cooking, smiling the whole time.

"Hey Double-D, I got the extra paddies Kevin asked for," Nazz said as she carried a large tray over.

Eddward looked at Nazz and smiled. "Thank you Nazz. I'll cook them right away."

"Cool, take your time Double-D!" she said and walked away.

Edd watched as she left. Everything was going great. He was glad to have this time to spend with his old friends. Even Ed and Eddy were there. They were with Johnny and Rolf, having a food contest; though disgusting, it was rather amusing.

Eddward sighed and began to put the finished burgers onto a large plate and proceeded to add more to the grill. Hey lid them carefully and neatly. "There!" he said and began to add some spices to them.

"Hey Sock-head!" Eddy shouted and ran over to Edd.

"Greetings Eddy, can I help you with something? Perhaps another burger?" Eddward asked, smiling the whole time.

Eddy grinned. "Well, you could give me a few burgers, Double-D. You know, since we are so close and all," the shorter teen asked, putting his arm around Double-D's shoulder.

"Now Eddy, I can't do that! I have to be fair to everyone and make sure there is enough for when anyone else wants more," Eddward scolded. "Here, I will give you one and when you finish that one then you can have another."

"Awh Double-D, come on! You can help a friend out, I'm starving here!" Eddy complained.

"Now Eddy, you will just have to make do with one for now," Edd said and shoved a plate with a single cheese burger into Eddy's hand.

"Awh man! And here I thought you would be cooler than that," Eddy mumbled and walked away.

Eddward shook his head and sighed. "Some things never change," he said and turned his attention to the grill.

Soon Double-D found himself cooking more meat than he had calculated. The second batches of burgers were almost gone and he was already out of hotdogs. "Oh boy, we have some hungry customers!"

"You're doing great Double-D!" Nazz said cheerfully.

Eddward laughed. "Oh, it's nothing really!" he said and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, maybe I should let him have it for the rest of the night," Kevin said, putting his feet up on the picnic table.

"Ah well, I suppose I could," Double-D chuckled. He shared a smile with the two and returned to his work until the last burger was cooked and served.

~**X**~

A few more hours passed when the party finally started to die down and people started to leave. Eddward slumped into a beach chair feeling exhausted. "What a work out."

"I'll say," Nazz said, offering Double-D a bottle of water and sat next to him. "You were pretty good today dude."

"Well, I suppose I did do a pretty good job keeping up with Ed and Rolf. Those two can really eat," he said, running a napkin over his sweaty face.

"It was disgusting if you ask me," Kevin said, having been sitting there the whole time. "It was fun though."

"Well, you guys can split if you want. Everyone else is already gone and I'm tired," said Nazz.

"Good idea, it's the first day of school tomorrow!" Eddward said and stood up.

"Don't remind me Dork! I'm going to miss sleeping in late," Kevin complained.

"Oh it's not too bad, Kevin. We will be starting the eleventh grade; one grade away from being a senior," he said, a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I'll rejoice when we ARE seniors and control the school. I can see it now, all the mini dorks scared of me!" Kevin laughed as he walked with Edd out of Nazz's backyard and towards their home.

"That isn't very nice Kevin. Aren't you sick of being a bully?" Edd asked, looking at the other teen.

"Well, sometimes. But other times it's still fun," he shrugged. "Oh hey, come with me to my garage and I'll return your wrench."

"Oh! All right, I had forgotten I had loaned it to you," Edd answered and followed Kevin to his home.

The two stopped right outside Kevin's garage. Kevin took the garage door opener from his pocket and pressed the button. Once the large door was open, he placed the remote on a nearby table inside and grabbed Edd's wrench. "Here you go Double-Dweeb."

"Thanks, Kevin!" Double-D said and he waved a hand. "Have a splendid night!"

"Yeah, you too," Kevin said, and watched as he left. He chuckled, and went on into his house for the night.

**To Be Continued…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. **

**Thank you, l0velyfe for the proofreading!**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and faves/follows! Please keep them coming! Good or bad, I want to know what you think!**

**A/N2: So this story stars off a bit slow, but I promise in another chapter or two it will pick up. I am still trying to get the feel of EEnE as it is a new fandom I am writing. I am also very sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. I do not have a beta yet! **

**Thank you enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~X~**

Kevin stepped into the school with a heavy sigh. He was not looking forward to another school year. Sure, he enjoyed spending time with his friends and being on the baseball and football team, but all the work in-between was such a drag. Not to mention maintaining popularity was getting harder as well. Keeping secrets, telling lies, and showing off seemed to be the key ingredients.

Kevin did not mind showing off, which could be fun. Even so, some things were just ridiculous. Some of the guys didn't like it when you were friends with certain people. Most of guys he hung with Kevin didn't really like, but being that they were teammates, he had to get along with them. It would not be smart to be a team captain and to fight with your followers. No, that would put their game in jeopardy.

Switching his bag with one shoulder to the other he continued down the long hall to his locker. It was only the first day, but he could already tell it was going be a long one.

Not far away from Kevin, Double-D stood at his own locker going over his checklist. He wanted to make sure he had everything for the first day so he did not disappoint any of his teachers. "Pencils… check. Pens… check. Notebooks… check… eraser… check! Okay, everything is here!" he said cheerfully. He carefully put everything into his bag and closed his locker.

Just as Eddward was about to head to homeroom he noticed Kevin walk by and he smiled. "Greetings, Kevin!"

Stopping, Kevin turned to see Double-D waving at him and he waved in return. "Hey Double-D," he greeted when the smaller teen caught up to him. "What homeroom you in?"

"Oh! Let's see," Eddward said and pulled his schedule out from his front pocket. "I have Mrs. Peats."

"Cool me too," Kevin said, walking alongside Eddward. "You seem cheerful this morning."

"Oh of course, it's the first day of school. I am eager to learn new things this year. Also, I can't wait to find out when the first meeting of the math club is, not to mention the chess… and this year I have chemistry!" Eddward said, his enthusiasm shinning in his eyes.

Kevin laughed. "Right, I forgot I was talking to a dork, Haha! You're funny Double-D, and I think the only one I know to be this excited about school. Whatever floats your boat I guess! Hahaha!"

Eddward rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well I suppose I do get a little too excited sometimes…."

"It's fine, not like I care if you love school or not," Kevin answered and led the way into their home room. "See you later."

"Oh all right, later Kevin," Double-D answered and took his usual seat in the front of the class. He quickly began to set his desk up the way he liked it; notebook in the center, a pencil above it and a pen to the right of the notebook. "Perfect," he mumbled.

Just then a few other students walked in, most of them jocks and friends with Kevin. Eddward only glanced once to see who they were; not recognizing any, he went back to his own business. A moment later he could hear laughter and loud talking surround the room. By now, Eddward was used to such behavior.

That is until something hit him in the back of the head and he hurriedly turned around to see who it was. He spotted Kevin and his friends; they were looking at him and laughing. One of Kevin's friends had a straw in his mouth and a smirk on his face. Eddward gave them a disapproving look and he turned back around. _Of course, it was Kevin. It is ALWAYS Kevin. _He thought to himself.

Kevin watched Double-D from the back of the class. He kind of felt bad for letting his friend toss a spitball at Eddward's head, and even though it hadn't been his idea, he still had laughed. Even so, seeing Eddward's glare had bothered him for some reason. _Probably because he was so nice yesterday and this morning and now, I am being a dick, _he thought and ran a hand over his face. He was starting to miss the times when he did not care if he hurt someone's feelings or not. Sinking in his seat, he decided to stay quiet until the teacher called roll.

~**X**~

Eddward quickly found out that he did not have many classes with his usual friends. So far the only classes he did have with them was math and science. It was a bit disappointing but he knew it was fine, he would see them plenty of time during club hours.

One person he had seen throughout his classes was Kevin. So far, the only classes Kevin did not share with him were math, English, and band. Everything else they seemed to have together. The most surprising part was that Kevin was in chemistry this year. He was sure Kevin would pick something easier. _I am also sure Kevin will not be in home ec. with me either. _

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, he made his way to the lunchroom. Second period lunchtime was the best time to eat, or so Edd thought. He looked around the room and smiled. His chess friends were waving to him and he waved back with a smile and made his way over. However, just before he got to the table someone grabbed his shoulder.

Taken by surprise, Double-D jumped and spun around to see who it was. "Ah!" Eddward yelled and he nearly lost his balance.

"Sorry man," Kevin said and he grabbed Eddward's arm, pulling him up straight again. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Double-D shook his head and looked up at the redhead, surprised. "Is everything okay Kevin?"

Kevin sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, it's the science class. I don't know why I was put in it, you know? My football coach had suggested it for extra credit and stuff, but looking at the stupid book I don't understand any of it."

Double-D smiled. "Don't worry Kevin; I can help you with it when the time is needed."

"Thanks man, I'll owe you one," Kevin said and patted Double-D on the shoulder. "Like, I'll help you in PE or whatever."

"Why would I need help in PE?"

"You know, I'll keep the guys from being on your ass all the time," Kevin explained. "I'm starving so I'll talk to you later," and with that said Kevin left for his own table.

Eddward watched him walk away with a frown. Kevin sure was acting a bit strange. He was being nice again after being rude in first period. Truthfully, Kevin had acted bizarre the last few days. Eddward was not sure what it was but it had started out when Eddy and Kevin were having one of their own arguments and it got out of hand. Both Double-D and Nazz tried to break it up when Kevin had accidently-socked Double-D in the face.

_Perhaps he is still feeling guilty, _he wondered to himself.

Again just as Double-D was about to sit down he nearly bumped into someone. He yelped and looked up. "Sorry!" he said to the older teen.

The teen only glanced at Eddward and smiled before walking away. Edd did not know why but the guy had given him chills. Shaking it off, he went to his seat and forgot about it.

~X~

The rest of the day went by relatively fast for Kevin. He was a bit surprised by it, but was also glad for it. There were only two more days of school left before the weekend and it couldn't go any faster. He was glad the first day of school started on a Wednesday this year, he was not sure what he would do if he had to endure a whole week.

With a heavy sigh, Kevin once again found himself near his locker with a notice taped over it. "Football practice?" he grinned, now there was something for him to look forward too. Of course, it wasn't until Friday, but that didn't matter.

Kevin grabbed his bag and he dropped two books into it and closed his locker. He couldn't believe that he had homework on the first day of school. Some teachers were just strict like that, he supposed. He was sure Double-D was happy about it. _It'll probably give the nerd something to do. _He mused, swinging his book bag on one arm and made his way down the hall.

Speaking of said nerd, Kevin noticed Double-D walking on his own out of the school. He was a bit surprised by that, seeing how the Dork usually walked with the other two Eds of the cul-de-sac. _They must have something else going on? _he wondered, but did not question it further. Kevin liked Edd on his own, he was the only Ed he could get along with, and lately he had enjoyed his company.

He sighed softly and rubbed at the back of his neck. He knew if the guys found out that he liked to hang with a Dork they would make fun of him for the rest of high school. None the less he decided to greet his neighbor. "Yo, Double-D, heading home?"

Double-D turned and looked at the jock as he approached and gave a big smile. "Salutations, Kevin! Why yes, I am heading home. I have some homework and possible chores to do when I get home so I have no time today for anything else. What about yourself?"

"Uh, yeah I'm heading home. You want a lift? Nazz is staying for the drama club or whatever so I have room," Kevin offered surprising himself.

Edward paled a little. "What? On your motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous Kevin? I mean the possibilities of an accident is higher risk than in a car and-"

"Dude, you sound like my mom. Look, it'll be fine man. I got a spare helmet and stuff. Plus it'll give you a chance to get away from anyone who might pick on you on the way home or whatever. It's not like I'll be asking all time or anything," Kevin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eddward felt defeated. Kevin was right; he was acting far too cautious again. As he said this may be the only time he'll ever ride a motorcycle anyway. "Okay Kevin. I'll take the ride."

"All right, come on," Kevin said and led Edd to the school's parking lot.

Eddward followed; making sure his bag was strapped tightly to his back. Again, the thought of Kevin being oddly nice to him had popped into his head. He shook it off however, deciding that now was not the time to ponder about it. Eventually he would ask the jock about it, but for now, he would enjoy it. Kevin was a good person under all the tough guy act and Edd genially wanted to be his friend.

"Here you go man," Kevin said as he handed Double-D the spare helmet.

"Thanks again Kevin," Double-D said and he put the helmet on and over his black hat. It took a small adjustment to fit right but he managed to get it on fine.

Kevin put his own helmet on and looked at Double-D. "Whatever man, just get on," he said as he mounted his bike.

"Oh, right," Eddward said, feeling sheepish. He was glad the helmet hid most of his face. He got on behind Kevin and held onto the other teen's waist. He hoped that was okay, he calculated that the shoulders would be a bad idea. "I'm ready."

"All right, just keep your feet up. You're smart enough to understand what to do when it comes to turns and whatnot. Body motion and shit," Kevin said and he started the engine.

"Okay!"

Hearing that Double-D was ready Kevin started to back out of his parking space and pulled out in a smooth motion. Just as he was about to leave the school grounds however, another student on a motorcycle passed them by, nearly running into them in the process.

"Hey fucker!" Kevin shouted after the other.

"Oh my!" Double-D screeched and his grip on Kevin tightened.

"We're okay," Kevin said over the loud rumble of the motorcycle. When the close was clear Kevin began to drive off and left the school grounds smoothly after. Whoever the guy was that passed them out, Kevin decided he did not like him.

Fifteen minutes later Kevin and Double-D had returned to the cul-de-sac and in front of Double-D's house. Kevin stopped the engine and pulled his helmet off. "Here we are."

Eddward relaxed and got off the bike and removed the helmet and handed it to Kevin. "Thank you again Kevin. I really appreciated the ride home."

"No problem, man. Sorry about the other guy though, that was a dick move."

"Well some people don't seem to care of others safety, Kevin. It's quite fine though as we were not harmed in the end."

"That's true. Well I'll see you later, dork."

"Later Kevin, if you need help with homework do not be afraid to ask!" Edd said and waved. He watched as the jock pulled away and pulled into his own driveway. He smiled and retreated to his house. The day had turned out rather splendidly. He just hoped the rest of the week would go the same way.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy! **

**Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d!**

**A/N: Andrew belongs to me! He is a character I had for a very long time and the first time I am using him in a fic. I hope you all like him as much as I do. **

**A/Thanks: **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It means to know what you all think of the story! Please keep them coming, they are much appreciated! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3

~**X**~

The next couple of days went rather well for Double-D. Thursday went by rather quickly and later Thursday night, he, and the other two Ed's decided to work on homework together. Later Kevin and Nazz quickly accompanied them. Other than Kevin and Eddy having a small a spat about who was to sit next to Nazz, the night went rather well.

Friday also started out rather simple for Double-D having left home early and got to school with no problem. He went right to his locker where he returned the books he needed for homework and retrieved the ones he will need for his next couple of classes. He closed his locker with a smile, brought his mesh bag to rest on his back, and went about his way to homeroom.

On his way, he met up with Kevin and once again, the two walked together to their homeroom and first class. They departed as soon as they entered the room with a wave. Edd went right to his assigned seat, something their teacher did on Thursday due to the majority of the boys in the class making a ruckus. Edward had thought it was a smart idea, seeing how some of the jocks could get rather harmful when seated all together.

The announcements started and Edd paid as much attention to them as he could. Nothing interesting was taking place, as it was only the first week and already Friday. The only thing he did notice was that football started today which he assumed was a good thing for Kevin. He was sure the jock was happy about that statement.

"All right class, we are going to read in groups. Shakespeare has proven to be difficult and it is easier when done with a partner. So please row one, look to your right Row two will be your partner. The same goes for row three and four, and five and six," the professor said and began to hand out books.

_Oh my…. _Edd thought to himself as he glanced around to see where Kevin was. He did not want to be some stranger's partner it often led him to disaster. When he saw Kevin two seats behind him, his heart sank. _Always my luck. Of course, he wasn't sitting next to me. _

The sounds of a chair shuffling caused Edd to jump and he glanced at his right to see who his partner was. The other teen was looking at him a bored expression spread over his face, his cheek resting in his hand. The teen's hair was long, brown, and rested to his shoulders. Edd recognized him as the same person he had bumped into on Wednesday. However, what caught Edd's attention were the stranger's eyes.

"Oh my! You have Heterochromia, a condition where ones iris is a different color than the other. A blue iris on the right and the other a dark brown. How remarkable!" Edd said, folding his hands together as he looked at the stranger next to him, a large smile spread on his face.

The teen looked at Edd for a moment in surprised but the look eased into a smile. "Is that what it is?"

Edd nodded. "Oh yes, it is very rare in humans more common in animals. Not that I think you look like an animal of course. Oh, no they look very beautiful… I mean!"

The guy laughed. "What's your name?"

"Eddward, or Double D, Edd is fine too, but seeing as one of my good friends is also called Ed I suggested one of the first two," Edd said, feeling rather nervous now.

"Right, I'm Andrew. As for nicknames, some call me Andy and some call me A.B. Nice too meet you, Eddward," Andrew answered.

"Oh likewise! Now that introduction is over with shall we start our reading section? I really don't want to upset the teacher, and I want to be ready for when she asks questions. Plus you never know if we have to write a book report-"

"Okay," Andrew said and he lifts one of the books. "So wanna be Romeo or Juliet?"

"Oh my," Edd blushed when he realized what they were reading. Looking to Andrew, he sighed softly. "Juliet I suppose."

Meanwhile, Kevin had watched as Double D's partner sat next to him. To him the guy looked suspicious. He hoped Double D will be all right. Sighing he observed at his own partner and frowned. It was one of the cheerleaders. _Oh great, _he thought to himself. _We'll be lucky if we get a page done…. _

~**X**~

Once first period was over Kevin quickly grabbed Double D's shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"Ah! Kevin, give a guy a heart attack!" Double D said and clutched his chest.

"Sorry man, I was just wondering if you were all right?" Kevin asked, glancing around.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I wasn't sure with your English partner, he looked a little weird man," Kevin said as he let go of Edd.

Eddward chuckled. "I never knew you cared so much Kevin. Of course, I am okay, Andrew is rather nice actually. There is no need to worry," Double D said and shifted his mesh bag so it was on his back. "Now if you will excuse me I must get to my next class."

"Dude we have that together too," Kevin said and he started to walk along side with Edd to their next class.

Edd blushed, he felt so foolish to forget that Kevin was in his next class. The jock sat behind him for crying aloud. "That's right," he said after the moment of silence. He didn't say anything else, just followed Kevin to their next destination.

~X~

The next few classes went by quickly for Kevin. The next thing he knew it was time for lunch and he couldn't be happier. He was starving and sick of doing nothing but school work for the last few hours. Once he got to the cafeteria, he dropped his books at his usual table and took his wallet out. A cross from him he noticed the Andrew guy was with Edd again. The two were laughing and talking about something as they made their way to the lunch line. Kevin scowled, even though Edd said the dude was nice, he didn't trust the guy. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt like something was off about him.

Deciding he couldn't do much about it right now, Kevin went to get some grub and made his way to the lunch line. He passed Edd on the way and nodded to him when the dork had said hello, but he didn't stop to talk. He didn't want to with the other guy there.

"Kevin!"

Someone shouted as the jock got in line. He glanced back to see who it was and smiled. It was his best friend, Nat. He had met the guy last year in baseball tryouts. He was a bit weird but an all-round nice guy. "Yo!" Kevin greeted the other teen with a high five. "How was math? That teacher still giving you trouble?"

"Yeah dude, I don't know what I am going to do for next week's test. The bitch is nuts," Nat said, pushing Kevin lightly to the food. "You're next man."

"I dunno dude, all I can say is you need to study that shit," Kevin said as he paid for his food and waited for Nat. Once the other teen grabbed his own lunch the two made their way to their usual table and sat down.

"Yeah, I just don't understand half the junk."

"Don't understand what?" Nazz asked as she sat down next to Kevin.

"Hey Nazz," Kevin greeted.

"Nazz-a-reno!" Nat smiled at the blond.

"Hi guys," the cheerleader said with a smile. "So what are you having trouble with?" Nazz asked as she opened her bottle of water. She looked at Nat with a curious expression.

"Math. I don't understand a word the teacher is telling us, and she is giving us our first test next Friday. Friday! A day that is supposed to be easy and joy able with little work to worry about," Nat complained. He looked at his cheeseburger with a frown.

"Dude, if you are having that much trouble why don't you join our study group today? We have like the best guy around to help us with homework and stuff," suggested Nazz.

"Really? Who? When? Why haven't you invited me before?" Nat complained, shaking Kevin as he did.

"Down dude!" Kevin shouted as he pushed his friend off. "Well it's the first year we started this. We were never really close with him until the end of last year. Plus, we never thought of it ourselves until yesterday."

"Dude I am so in, even if the guy says no. Who is he anyway?" Nat asked, after finally taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"I don't think he will say no, Double D likes to help students when they need help with school work," said Nazz. "I'll talk to him next period and see if it's all right if we come over."

"Double D?" Nat scrunched his nose. He was silent for a moment then he grinned. "That is the coolest name ever."

Kevin laughed. "Calm down Nat and eat your lunch!"

~X~

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Edd. He had accepted Nazz's offer by bringing an extra friend over to his home and to help them study. He didn't mind as he knew Ed and Eddy wouldn't be over that afternoon. Eddy never did his homework on a Friday and Ed had to take Sarah to dance practice.

He also discovered that he had two more classes with Andrew: Chemistry, and gym. That made four altogether if you counted Gym and health as separate classes, which Eddward did.

He had already agreed to be Kevin's partner in chemistry so Andrew sat behind him with someone else as his partner. That was fine with Edd, he barely knew the guy anyway, plus he liked Kevin. The jock was his friend and needed the help in the class. That didn't mean he did not want to be Andrew's friend of course. No, on the contrary he would enjoy being the other teen's friend just as much as he was Kevin's. It just meant they would have to get to know one another at an alternative time and place.

When class was over he told Andrew he will see him on Monday, but the other teen had stopped him and surprisingly gave Edd his phone number. Without and explanation as to why, he left with a wave of his hand. Edd stood in the classroom alone, looking at the small piece of paper. It was strange, but it made him smile and feel good inside.

"Hey, Double D let's go!" Kevin shouted. He was standing by the doorway waiting. He had witnessed Andrew giving Edd something, and did not like it. He didn't know what it was but it put the jock in a foul mood. It was ridicules he knew, and he didn't understand why but he couldn't help it. The Andrew guy just set him off wrong. Double D was his friend and he wanted to protect him. He just needed to find proof to why Double D should not hang out with the guy. Until then he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sorry Kevin," Edd said and he quickly made his way over to the jock and followed the redhead. "So is everyone going to be meeting at my house this afternoon?"

"Yeah dude, my friend Nat is going to follow me in his car. You can ride with one of us if you want. Nazz already left having had a ride from someone today. She may be an hour late if that's okay," Kevin explained, stopping at his locker.

"That's fine Kevin, I'll meet you outside, I must return to my own locker and get what I need for the weekend."

"No sweat dude, I'll just wait for you," Kevin said, already closing his locker and following Edd to his own.

Once Edd got what he needed he and Kevin made their way out of school where Nat was waiting for them. The other jock was waving his arms back and forth singling them over with a broad grin on his face. "Yo! Over here! I'm right here!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and pointed to Nat. "Yeah, that's him," he said and waved at the green-head. "We see you pipe down!"

Edd chuckled. "He seems charming."

"Yo Kevin! Is this your friend?" Nat said as soon as the two walked over.

Kevin smiled and draped an arm around Nat's shoulder. "Yeah, this is Double-D. Double-D this Is Nat. He needs some serious help."

"With math, you have to say with math!" Nat argued.

Edd chuckled. Nat seemed to be very energetic and Edd found that he liked him already. "It's nice to meet you Nat. May I ask what that is short for?"

"Only if you tell me why people call you Double-D, sweet cheeks," Nat said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Edd was a bit taken back by the nickname but he smiled all the same. "My name is Eddward spelt with two D's."

"Cool, well Nat is short for Nathan. We ready to hit the road? I want to see what this smart guy can do!" Nat asked a little too excited.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. Double D are you riding with me or with this crazy nut?" said Kevin as he led the way to the parking lot.

"Well It doesn't matter which really," Edd admitted as he followed along, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Ride with me Double D! I promise I won't kill us," Nathan said and grabbed Edd by the shoulder, pulling him close. "We can get dirty and personal."

Edd's cheeks turned red and he lightly pushed Nathan aside. "I am sorry Nathan, but I don't ever get dirty on purpose and I can't say that I get personal with someone I just met. Oh dear no, that would be out of line."

Nat laughed. "This guy's crazy I think I like him already! Dude, it's cool I just meant get to know one another."

"Oh!" Now Edd felt a tad embarrassed. How was he supposed to know that Nat was just playing around? "Then that is fine Nathan, I'll gladly accompany you on the way home. You don't mind Kevin?"

"Nah dude, I'm not your keeper or anything," Kevin chuckled.

"Then it's settled. Toss your shit in the back seat and hop into my sweet ride!" Nat all but shouted. He was smiling from ear to ear as if he just won something.

"All right," Edd said and looked at Nat's so called 'sweet ride.' It was an old 1972 Nova, blue in color and it looked like it had seen better days. He paled and wondered if it would be rude to back down and join Kevin on his bike. "Um."

"Come on get in!" Nat ushered, having opened the door for Edd.

Edd smiled nervously and glanced once more at Kevin who was laughing at him. He swallowed and slowly got into the car, clutching his bag the whole time. He just hoped the car would make it to his house in one piece.

"Don't worry Double-Dude. It might look like crap, but I promise it runs fine," Nat assured him as he got into the driver's seat. "My old man's a mechanic, and works on these old cars all the time."

"That's good to know," Edd said and he buckled his seatbelt. Just as he got comfortable, he noticed a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. It was Andrew; the other teen was standing in the parking lot alone. Edd wasn't sure why but he had the feeling the guy was watching him. That's when he noticed he was leaning on the motorcycle that nearly ran him and Kevin over the other day.

_So it was him? Was Kevin right about him being suspicious? Or is it something else? _These thoughts rushed through Edd's head the whole way home.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy **

**Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d**

**A/N: Andrew is my own Original Charter. **

**Betad by my Sister Cathy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

While Edd waited for Nat to get gas in his car he took out the little piece of paper with Andrew's number. He looked at it with a smile and took his phone out of his bag. He decided to give Andrew a text seeing how the other teen was nice enough to give him his phone number.

**EDD: **_Greetings Andrew, this is Eddward. _

Edd read over the message and gave a smile. It was perfect. He pressed the send button and stuffed the phone into his pocket. A moment later Nat returned to the car and slid right in.

"Sorry about that dude, the car was hungry, and sometimes I just have to feed it," Nat joked. He started the car and pulled away from the gas station.

"It's quit all right, Nathan, I understand completely," Edd answered, flashing Nat a smile.

Nathan chuckled. He had only been in the car for five minutes with Edd and he already liked him. He was rather cute; it was an added bonus. "Thanks, sweet-cheeks. So you live right by Kevin don't you, in that round area?"

"It's called a cul-de-sack, Nathan. Yes, I live across the street from him," Edd corrected. He wasn't sure what to make out of the nickname and so he ignored it.

"Cool, so can you see into Kevin's bedroom? Do you peek at him while he is naked?"

"NATHAN!" Edd screeched, his face turning red. "Of course not! Why on earth would I do that?"

Nat laughed and he stopped at the stop sign. "Cuz he has a hot bod? I bet he peeks in on you."

"Good Lord, man! Do you always ask people you just met if they peek on their Neighbors?" Edd was all embarrassed now, his face was red and he pulled hard on his hat. Nat didn't seem to have any shame, and thought that could be something to envy; Edd couldn't help but feel shy about the questions. Of course he didn't peek at Kevin. That would be rude and he was no peeping tom. He also hoped Kevin wasn't but seeing as Kevin had a thing for Nazz he very much doubted he would look at his window.

Nat was laughing at Edd. The kid got riled so easily. "Sorry dude, I was just wondering. I've only been to Kevin's house twice. He usually comes to mine when we want to hang. With all of you guy's houses being so close, I thought maybe there was some temptation."

Edd crossed his arms and looked away from Nathan in annoyance. "No, Nathan, I assure you I do not peek at Kevin. I highly doubt he peeks at me as well. You know he has a thing for Nazz right?"

"Does he? I thought he was over her, man. He isn't all up her ass as he was last year. Man, was that annoying," Nat laughed. "I thought, ya know, he gave up when she started to have a crush on someone else."

"Nazz has a crush on someone?" That was news to Edd. Then again it wasn't like Edd to gossip. Everything he learned was often by accident or because Eddy had said something about it.

"Yeah, I don't know who though," Nat admitted and he pulled into the cul-de-sack. Nazz and Kevin were both waiting in front of Edd's home. Kevin looked a little annoyed while Nazz just waved.

"Well, good luck on finding out. I am sure you and Kevin could figure it out or wait until she tells someone," Edd suggested and he got out the car. Just as he grabbed his bag his phone went off. He decided to wait and check it once everyone was in the house.

"Salutations, Kevin, Nazz! Sorry to keep you waiting," Edd said in a friendly manner. "Please just wait one moment while I open the door," he said as he searched his bag for his keys.

"It's about time. Nat did you get lost or something?" Kevin asked, swinging his bag from his right shoulder to his left. The weight of holding it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Sorry, dude, the car was hungry," Nat answered. "Sup Nazzy?"

Nazz chuckled. "Hello, Edd, Nat," she greeted and followed the boys to Edd's front porch. "I thought you were getting frisky with poor Double D," she teased.

"I wish. You know me, Nazz, I wait at least an hour after meeting someone. Otherwise I may get cramps," Nat grinned. "I mean, look at him though; he is adorable!"

"Oh my," Edd was blushing. He had just opened the door when he heard Nat's complement and once more he was red in the face. "P-please take your shoes off by entering my home, thank you," he said and ushered everyone inside. "Does anyone want something to eat or drink?"

"If you have some lemonade I wouldn't mind some, Double D," Nazz answered as she slipped off her sneakers and led the boys to the living room.

"Sure! Nat, Kevin would like some as well?" Edd asked as he gently dropped his bag on the couch.

"Yeah, dude, sounds good," answered Kevin as he set his bag on the floor next to the coffee table. He then took a seat on the couch.

"Wow, I never seen a place covered in sticky notes before. The yellow is amazing!" said Nat. He stood in the center of the room just looking around the place. His bag was dropped at his feet.

"Yes, those are chores and reminders from my parents. Truthfully some are old, I haven't collected them yet. Please everyone make yourselves at home and I will return with the lemonade," Edd answered and left the room.

Nat glanced at Kevin. "This kid is cool," he bluntly said and took a seat next to his best friend. "He talks to his parents by sticky notes, he has a high vocab, embarrasses easily, and is cute. Kevin, why haven't you introduced me earlier?"

Kevin shrugged. "Well I haven't thought about it. Nazz and I haven't really hung out with Double D much over the years until recently."

"Kevin was the cul-de-sack bully growing up," Nazz Explained.

"I can see that. Kevin you're a jerk. How can you be a bully to the Double Dude?" Nat asked, looking appalled.

Kevin rolled his eyes. He knew Nat would like Edd, though if he didn't know any better Nat was starting to crush on the dweeb. "Well, honestly the only time I picked on Edd was when the other two dorks were around. A lot of times I let him be."

"Why?" Nat asked.

"Because Double D also helped Kevin get back at the other Eds," Nazz said for him.

"There are other Eds?" Nat asked amazed. "You mean who live in the cult-de-sac?"

"Why yes, Nathan," Edd said by entering the room carrying a tray of drinks for everyone. "My two best friends are Eddy and Ed with one D."

"Oh! That's why you are called Double D. That's bitchin," said Nat.

Edd wasn't sure what to say about that so he just nodded and smiled politely. He then sat down next to Kevin and grabbed his books. "All right, so what will we be working on today?"

"Math," the three other teens said in union.

"Oh how delightful! What type of math are we talking about?" Edd asked as he took out his math book.

"Algebra," Answered Nat.

"All right then, let's get to work!" Edd said a large smile blooming on his face. Math was one of his favorite subjects next to Science. He was also eager to help his friends out when they needed it.

~**X**~

After an hour and a half of working on homework and Edd trying to explain how it's done to Nathan, Kevin spoke up. "Guys we should eat something! All this studying and I am starved."

Edd sighed and he had to agree. His stomach had growled twice in the last 20 minutes. "I agree Kevin; it is not wise to work on an empty stomach. I can see what mother has left us in the fridge, if you all like. I may have to do some cooking though."

"Dude, why don't we split for pizza?" Kevin suggested.

"Or burgers! We can go out for burgers!" Nathan chimed in. He had jumped to his feet glad for the distraction.

"Oh, burgers and fries sound really good!," Nazz agreed she had moved from her position on the floor to the couch.

Edd looked at the three of them and he sighed. He wasn't one to eat junk food when studding, but he thought he should make an exception this once. "All right, I guess we can do that. Should I order or...?" he asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Nah, I'll pick it up. Everyone give me five bucks and your order," Nat said standing to his feet.

"Well that's nice and all, but what does everyone want? Pizza or burgers?" asked Nazz. She too stood up so she could grab her purse.

"I say Pizza. It's cheaper and there isn't a hassle of remembering everyone's order," suggested Kevin. He pulled a five from his wallet and handed it to Nat.

"Good idea Kevin. Pizza is healthier then burgers anyway. Can we get a tray with mushrooms on it?" Edd asked as he handed his money to Nat.

"And extra cheese?" asked Nazz.

"Okay, a mushroom and extra cheesy pizza for Nazz and Double-dude. While a peperoni, sausage cheesy pizza for Kev and I?" Nat said, glancing at Kevin.

"You know it." Kevin said and fist bumped Nat. They shared a grin and Nat left with a wave of his hand.

Just as Nat left, Edd remembered he had a text message and he sat down on the couch to look at it. He was a bit surprised to see two there.

**Andrew: **_Hey! Thanks 4 texting. _

**Andrew: **_U Busy? _

Edd smiled, he felt a little guilty for not texting Andrew back. He supposed now was a good time that they were on break.

**Edd: **_Sorry for the late reply Andrew. I was helping some friends with home work and doing a bit of studying. We are on break right now though. _

He read the text over and smiled. It was perfect he thought so he sent with no hesitation.

"Who ya texting, dork?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to Edd, putting an arm around him. He didn't know why he did it, but since he did there was no tuning back. That would just make things awkward. Kevin didn't like awkward, no he liked to keep things cool.

Edd jumped when he felt Kevin put an arm around him. When nothing violent happened Edd relaxed. "Oh, um just Andrew. He gave me his number so I sent him a text." Edd explained. He put his phone back into is pocket and gave Kevin a smile.

Kevin frowned and his arm slid off from Double D's shoulder. "Ah I see. So are you friends with him now?"

Edd looked surprised at Kevin's question. Was he not supposed to be? "Well, I would like to be. He is rather friendly," he answered honestly.

"Who is Andrew?" Nazz asked her gaze on the two boys.

"He is some guy in our English class." Kevin answered.

"He is very polite, and knows Shakespeare quit well. I was very impressed with his reading today," Edd said, a large smile growing on his face.

"I don't trust him," Kevin blurted out. "There is something fishy about him."

Nazz turned to Kevin a bit shocked. "Why?"

"Kevin you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," Edd scolded his arms crossing over his chest.

"I'm not. It's just a feeling I have. Who knows, maybe I am wrong," Kevin shrugged. He kept his eyes off of Double D though and focused on his empty lemonade glass. Perhaps the guy was nice, but Kevin couldn't help but not like him.

Nazz chuckled. "You sound jealous," she pointed out.

"Why would Kevin be jealous of Andrew?" asked Edd.

"I'm not jealous of him!" Kevin argued.

Nazz shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I am just saying what I see. I could be wrong. Though if you are not jealous, Kevin, then maybe you should try and get to know this guy."

Kevin sighed. "I suppose."

"That's a good idea! I can invite him to our next study session if that's okay?" Edd suggested.

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin scuffed. He grabbed his lemonade and shoved it into Edd's face. "Can I get more, please?"

Edd blinked then gasped. "Oh! Certainly!" he quickly jumped to his feet and glanced at Nazz. "Would you like a refill also, Nazz?"

"Yes, please," Nazz answered and handed Edd her empty glass.

"I will return in a moment. If Nathan returns and wants some more, please let me know and I will grab his glass as well. Or perhaps I should just pour him a glass now for when he returns. Oh dear, but then it may loose its taste from the ice."

"Dude, just wait and get ours for now," Kevin said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that's a good idea. All right, I will be back momentarily."

Kevin and Nazz watched the dork leave and chuckled. Sometimes Edd was just too funny when he was nervous or just trying to be polite. It was pretty funny to watch the smartest Ed become worked up over something so simple as lemonade. Kevin really liked that about the dork.

"So, Kev are you sure you aren't jealous over Andrew and Edd talking?" Nazz asked the moment Edd was out of ear shot.

"Yes, Nazz, I'm telling you I just have a bad feeling about the guy," he sighed and removed his hat from his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just trying to look out for our dorky friend."

Nazz didn't believe Kevin, but she felt content with his answer for now. She didn't want to make Kevin mad. She knew the best option was to meet this guy herself. Maybe Kevin was right and this guy was bad news. She wasn't going to judge until she gave him a chance though.

~**X**~

Edd hummed as he made a fresh pitcher of lemonade. He was about to mix it when his phone went off. He smiled and carefully set the spoon aside to read his new text.

**Andrew: **_Sounds cool. Doing anything this weekend? _

Edd smiled and quickly replied.

**Edd:** _Why no, I am not. I was only going to study and maybe find out what Eddy and Ed were doing. Though nothing in particular. Why?_

With the text sent Edd returned to the lemonade. Once he thought the beverage was mixed well enough he took a small cup full and tasted it. "Perfect." He said and grabbed his guests' glasses. Just as he filled one cup, his phone buzzed once more and Edd paused his actions to look at it.

**Andrew:** _Do u want 2 hang tomorrow? _

Edd poured the second glass of lemonade in thought. He didn't really know Andrew all that well, but perhaps this was a good time to make a new friend. With a smile on his face Edd grabbed the glasses and made his way to the living room. "Here we are," he said handing one to Kevin and the other to Nazz.

"Thanks, dude." the two said in union.

Edd flashed them a smile. "You are welcome."

**Edd: **_That sounds like a splendid idea! _

Nazz chuckled. "You seem to be texting this Andrew guy a lot. Do you like him, Edd?"

"What? Heavens no! I mean he is a nice enough guy, but I only met him today," Edd nearly shouted. A small blush painted across his nose at the thought.

Kevin choked on his drink and went into a coughing fit. Was Nazz implying that Double D was gay? And did Edd just confirm that he was? _What the hell? _

"Oh dear, Kevin are you all right?" Edd asked concerned.

"What happened, dude?" Nazz asked.

"I'm fine, just, it went down the wrong pipe or something," Kevin answered.

"Actually, Kevin, You-"

"Save it, dude. I know you can't really swallow stuff down the wrong pipe or whatever. Save the science talk for another time," Kevin said, cutting Double D off. "Nazz, were you just asking Edd if he liked a dude?"

Nazz looked at Kevin a bit surprised. "Well I didn't mean it like that Kevin."

"Oh dear," Edd gasped. Now he was really embarrassed. Did he just reveal his sexuality on accident? _Oh dear. _

Before anyone could say anything else the door burst open as Nat barged in. "Pizza man is here with two large pies!" The teen shouted. He took a look around the room and blinked. "Whoa, there's a lot of tension in here. What happened?"

"Oh! Welcome back, Nathan." Edd greeted jumping to his feet. "Lets bring the pizza into the kitchen and grab some plates. Mother and father will be most disappointment in me if I allow us to eat pizza in the living room." Edd, grabbed one of the pizza boxes and led the way into the kitchen. He was thankful for the distraction, that's for sure.

Nat glanced at the other two rather confused. Nazz just shook her head and followed Edd to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Nat asked Kevin.

"Nothing, man, don't worry about it."

"In other words, you'll tell me later!"

"Pretty much.'

~**X**~

After everyone left and Edd had cleaned the small mess in the kitchen, he returned to his room to relax a bit. His phone had buzzed twice since Nat had returned with the pizza, but he had ignored it. He didn't want to cause any more trouble or tension by texting Andrew back.

He dug his phone from his pocket and took a look at the text.

**Andrew: **_Cool. What time? _

**Andrew:**_ and place? _

Edd Hummed as he thought of a time and place to meet up with Andrew. It would have to be after he did his Saturday's chores. He supposed Andrew could come to his house for lunch? That sounded pleasant enough, or was it too personal? He was horrible with these sort of things. _It can't be that bad, right? _

**Edd: **_Do you know where to find Peach lane; the cult-de-sac near the construction site? _

**Andrew: **_Ya. _

Edd scrunched his nose at the use of grammar. He could never understand why people couldn't use the proper spelling while texting.

**Edd: **_Would you like to come over to my house for lunch around noon?_

There was a moment pause before his phone buzzed again.

**Andrew:** _Sure. See u then. _

**Edd: **_Alright! Good night, Andrew. See you tomorrow._

Edd smiled and sent send his last text. He felt a tad excited for tomorrow. He had something to look forward to, and it didn't involve making money for Eddy in some weird way. He just hoped Kevin was wrong about Andrew and that the teen wasn't a bad person. Edd doubted that he was, but he still worried a bit.

To be continued...


End file.
